


Back to the Future

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x14, F/M, Post Ep. Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick Torres gets hit by a car and then enters a weird dream where he sees glimpses of his future should he make the right decision. ELLICK
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Back to the Future

Back to The Future

Nick Torres has been all over the world. However, when he went jogging this morning and struck by Lamborghini, which landed him in the hospital fighting for his life. Little did he know he would awake in a field with 4 doors. Yet, this place gave Nick a weird feeling. Nick looked up and down. He was wearing dark jeans, boots, and a dark tee. Pretty usual attire for Nick. 

Nick jogged over to the doors and suddenly felt light-headed. Nick bent over and gasped for breath.

“It’s because of the surgery. You almost died, Nick!!” A voice commented, and Nick turned where a man with curly brown hair was sitting on the ground. 

Nick felt his chest squeeze and then looked at the man.” What’s up with the doors?”

“These are the paths to see your life. If you choose to stay.” The man responded.

“So, I get to open and see my life if I stay?” Nick said as he walked the middlemost door.

“Kinda more like you can see some glimpses what your life will be like. It’s not like its a wonderful life. Because of your life, you get a choice,” The man said.

Nick had stopped listening to the man and wrenched open the door and stepped through the portal. 

He ended up in a beautifully decorated and comfortable house. Nick noticed right away that the house had natural light filtering in. 

Nick could hear a commotion in the other room. He turned the corner and saw a beautiful sight. There was Ellie, and she was surrounded by 3 l girls of different ages. Ellie was holding a little baby, and all were cooing over the baby.

The baby smiled at the gaggle and laughed at his family. 

Ellie turned and smiled at him. “Girls look who is home.” Ellie cuddled the baby to her shoulder, and the three girls turned and all sharing Ellie’s smile. “Dad!! And Daddy” rang from the girls’ mouths. Suddenly Nick was surrounded by many arms, all hugging him. The youngest girl reached up silently, asking to be picked up. Nick obliged, and the small girl snuggled into his shoulder. Nick gently rubbed the strangers back.

“Rose, and Lilly, can you get your shoes on please, and brush your hair for dinner. Calla, You need your shoes.” Ellie mentioned, and Rose waited for her baby sister. The little one in Nick’s arms nodded and jumped down to follow her sisters. Ellie waited until the girls were gone upstairs and sided up to Nick and kissed him passionately. Nick feeling very confused but returned the kiss. 

“I’m glad you are home. Calla was worried about you.” Ellie said as she carried the baby into the kitchen and placed it in the baby carrier, “Junior had a pretty high fever and I didn’t want to pull you away. However, I talked to DiNozzo, and he assured me that if something changed, he would get word to you.” 

“DiNozzo?” Nick said, now, very confused.

“Yeah, your Boss. I had a way to get word to you in case something changed with Junior” Ellie was strapping in the baby Junior and wasn’t watching his face. 

“Since when is DiNozzo, my boss?” Nick asked.

“Since Gibbs took over for Vance,” Ellie said and turned around sharply to look at him. “Honey, are you okay? Did the undercover mission have a bad mission?” 

Ellie walked over to where he was and reached up, stroked his cheek. “Nick, did something happen. You look different?” 

“No, Babe. I’m just tired and happy to be home.” Nick responded, hoping that Ellie wouldn’t notice his ring was missing from his hand. 

“Ellie, I left something in the living room. I am going to grab it, then we can go to dinner.” Nick kissed her again. Stroke her cheek and kissed junior, and ran back through the door. Nick knew the pull of staying in this future was too strong. When he went back through to the meadow. The man was still sitting there.

“Tell me that was a future? Or an alternate reality?” Nick demanded of the man, “Why did she think I was her Nick.”

“Anytime you enter the door. You enter the narrative. Sometimes its a future. Sometimes it the present. Sometimes its the past. But you assume the role of yourself. In that case, was a glimpse of the maybe future. If you choose to go back.” The man said. 

Nick heard a loud, steady beep. Which sounded like the heartbeat monitor flatlining. 

“However you may run out of time because fate might decide for you,” the man responded. Nick ran to the next door and ran through it.

“They never do,” Ellie’s voice echoed through the ship.

“He said he was going to leave her, and he loved me. He didn’t leave her. He left me” The suspect whined as the MPs took her away. Nick entered the doorway and looked at Ellie.

“Hey, B, you okay?” Nick asked casually. Nick Knew Ellie was divorced, but not that she was cheated on. 

“Yeah, it is just hard when I know what it is like to be cheated on,” Ellie responded. A few tears slipped out of her eyes. Ellie quickly brushed them away. 

“Your ex cheated on you?” Nick asked cautiously, aware of the tears.

“Yes. It was right after I started at NCIS, and he and I went down different paths. I wasn’t around as much,” Ellie trailed off. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t give him an excuse to cheat,” Nick said seriously. 

Ellie felt her heart soar at the fact that Nick took her side. 

“Truthfully, he sounds like a prick. I’m sorry he cheated on you.” Nick said after they made their way back to the car. Nick waited for Ellie to wander out, then went back through the door. 

The man was now lying on the ground and staring at the cloudless blue sky. 

“What was that???” Nick demanded. “That was a few weeks ago, and it was different.” 

The man rolled his eyes and said: “You went back and changed an outcome because of your response.” 

Nick was still confused. However, he still had two more doors left, and he was scared because the other ones could be horrible. 

Two doors and Nick glanced at the man who was now sleeping. No help from him.

Nick walked forward and hesitated, can he step through this door and see something that could change his fate. Ziva’s voice rang through his head, “Don’t be a wuss.” Nick headed to the left door first.

He was on a beach, dressed in a lovely linen suit with a Boutonniere made with calla Lilly. Nick stood, staring at the waves. Nick knew this beach. It was the beach he frequented as boy and teen. His mother’s house was just down the block.   
“Son?” Nick turned and looked into a set of eyes that he hadn’t seen in years. 

“Dad?” Nick said. Nick hesitated again. Javier Torres was a man who abandoned his family. 

“Nicholas. Stop being afraid. Stop being afraid to feel. You are not me. You are stronger and braver than me,” Javier said.

“Dad?” Nick repeated again, very confused. 

“Nick, today is your wedding day. Embrace it. Embrace your life. Stop being afraid,” Javier demanded. 

“Dad, why did you leave?” Nick asked, finally.

Javier moved to stand next to him. “I felt trapped. Your mother was having issues. And I lost my job. Suddenly I two had small kids that needed me to be there, and I got scared. The world seemed to be crashing in. Running seemed easiest.”

Nick said, “Did you realize I needed you?” 

“Suyos. My only regret is that my fear kept me from you. I am so grateful to be here today and that your bride to be is so generous.” Javier responded. 

“Hey, Torres!!” Gibbs called, and both men turned at their last name being called. Nick smiled at Gibbs. Yes, Ellie had invited his dad soon after they started dating, her dad had just died. And she had convinced him to find him. After seeing him and Nick punching him. Javier moved to DC. When Ellie and Nick got engaged. Ellie invited Nick’s dad.

“Are you getting married or not?” Gibbs called again. “Ellie is waiting on her first look?” Nick smiled at his dad and jogged over to his boss.

Nick was lead to a secluded and tented place off the beach and turned. He was told to wait until Ellie came in. 

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and Nick turned. In front of him stood Ellie. Ellie was wearing a long white dress. It had the tiniest straps and the bodice with unique cuts of lace. It was gorgeous, and Nick’s breath caught in his throat. Ellie braided her hair into a thick boho braid on the side and an orchid crown on her hear. Nick thought she looked like a mermaid who just rose out of the sea.

“Nick??” Ellie looked at him and asked quietly. 

“B, you look stunning,” Nick responded once he found his voice. “Shall we get married?” 

Ellie’s laughter rang out, and Nick kissed her hand. And handed her off to her father. Nick turned around and ran back through the door. That moment was the hardest yet to pull himself away from.

Back in the meadow. Nick felt his heart race again. There was one more door, and Nick hesitated. 

“How was that moment?” The man asked.

“The best moment in my life,” Nick said with emotion in his voice. 

“You have one moment left.” The man said.

“What if I choose to stay here?” Nick asked desperately. 

“Then, you stay here. End of the story. You get life in the meadow, and you will get assigned a task.” The man answered. 

Nick breathed again and looked at the last door. He stepped through the door.

He was back in the comfy house. He could hear the foot patters upstairs. 

“Honey, can you grab the door and the diaper bag.” Ellie’s voice called from the garage door as she carrying a tiny bundle. Nick grabbed the two items, followed Ellie. As they entered the kitchen, Nick heard a commotion thunder down the stairs. 

“You guys are back? Someone called, and once again, Nick watched as the four children of the house ran over to see the baby in Ellie’s arms. 

“Rose, Lilly, Calla, and Junior. I want to introduce you to your new baby sister. Orchid,” Ellie mentioned as she unwrapped the tiny baby. Rose, the oldest, reached out to hold the little baby as the Orchid reached out to hold her big sister’s hand. As the Kids crooned over the babies. Ellie came over and wrapped her arm around his waist. Nick kissed her forehead. And Ellie sighed.

Nick watched the group; however, Orchid started to cry, and Ellie groaned and moved away to rescue her smallest baby, and Nick decided that. He needed to grabbed something from the garage. Nick ended up back in the meadow. Now instead of the 4 doors, there was one door. The man now was leaning it up against it. 

“Okay, so your back. You get to make one last decision. You stay here with me, or you go back and accept every piece in your life, even knowing that these scenes will probably change. Are you ready to make a decision? However, it seems your time is almost up.” The man said  
Nick swallowed thickly and listen as the heart monitor that had been echoing in the back speed up. Something was wrong. 

“You need to make a decision. Torres, if you flatline, you won’t get to make a decision.”

The heartbeat started to flat line. 

And voice over the ringing came through clear and concise and made Nick weak in the Knees.

“Nick, come back to me. Please, Nick, come back to me. Nick, I love you.”

Nick gasped, “Ellie!! She loves me.” Nick ran over to the door and wrench it open. 

The man called out before Nick stepped through the door. “Hey, tell Gibbs. Gilroy Libbs says hi,” Nick saluted the man. 

All Nick heard was voices, the heart monitor flatlining. And the doctor calling out to instruct the nurses to stand back to charge his heart back. Nick felt the jolt, and his heart started again. Nick heard the nurses and doctors filter out of the room. Nick felt a steady force holding his hand. 

Nick slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

A few hours later, Nick awoke. The first thing that assaulted his nose was the smell of rubbing alcohol. His arm was asleep. Nick looked around and discovered why his arm was asleep. Ellie sitting next to his bed, she was sleeping on his arm. With one of her hands intertwined with his hand. 

“Ellie??” Nick croaked. 

Ellie raised her head, and tears filled her eyes. “Nick. You’re awake. How do you feel?”

Nick smiled softly, “Like I got hit by a car.”

Ellie laughed softly and tightened her grip on his hand “Well maybe next time how about you jump out of the way. Like I did.” 

Nick smiled and then got severe “You know I risk my life to save yours,” he commented on.

Ellie brushed the tears away and stood up and cupped his cheeks. “Nick, I know. Can I kiss you?” 

Nick looked scared for a minute but then gave the slightest nod. Ellie gently kissed, and Nick felt like the feeling He had missed for years. Safe.  
Ellie pulled away and smiled. 

Ellie and Nick sat in silence as Nick drifted back to sleep. A while later, Nick awoke, and instead of Ellie sitting in her seat was his boss. Gibbs.

“Welcome back, “The great Nick Torres,” Gibbs said. “When are they releasing you?” 

Nick responded, “Tomorrow.” 

“Nick, you can sleep on my couch until you are ready for active duty again,” Gibbs said.

“Thanks, Boss,” Nick said and watched as Ellie leaned against the door frame watching the exchange. 

“Hey, Boss. does the name Gilroy Libbs mean anything to you?” Nick asked as Gibbs got up from his seat. 

Gibbs did a double-take and asked, “Yeah, why?” 

“He said hi,” Nick said simply and watched as Gibbs smiled and left the room. Ellie slipped into the vacant seat. “Did you say Gilroy Libbs?” 

“Yeah, whose he?” Nick asked again.

“An agent named Ned Dornaget. He died right after I started. Where did you meet him?” Ellie asked, grabbing his hand.

“In a dream,” Nick responded. 

“Was I in this dream.?” Ellie asked.

“You were the lighthouse guiding me home,” Nick said simply. 

“Good,” Ellie commented on. She turned on the tv and changed to a soccer match. Ellie didn’t know what the future held, but she wasn’t scared of having a future with Nick. Nick watched the blonde and had so many questions but was happy not to be in the meadow anymore.


End file.
